Special Kind Of Something
by Gelo
Summary: My first song-fic This set at the beginning of ‘Lioness Rampant’ and is Alanna’s reflections of her life so far and her meeting with Liam.
1. Default Chapter

SPECIAL KIND OF SOMETHING

SPECIAL KIND OF SOMETHING

Disclaimer - All characters and occurrences mentioned in this song-fic are the fantastic creations of Tamora Pierce, don't sue me - I couldn't pay you.

The song, "_Special kind of something_" is the property of Kavana; I got it off his CD single '_Special kind of something_' from Virgin music. 

My first song-fic ever, infact my first fanfic ever too. be nice please This set at the beginning of 'Lioness Rampant' and is Alanna's reflections of her life so far and her meeting with Liam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I need a special kind of something

But what? I've won my shield, killed my greatest enemy, all I ever wanted. And yet I'm still drifting in the wind, without purpose after all I've achieved.

__

Somebody said I would make it big,

Coram, aye he knew I could be a great warrior, I was born to it.

__

Somebody said I could be the kid

To go all the way

The greatest?

__

To go all the way.

Maybe, he'd say.

My daddy said learn and you will go far,

Learn, he said, of books and maidenly duties, that was never for me. I never wanted it.

__

Gotta reach up for the highest star,

My shield was all I desired.

__

That's what he said, so that's what I did.

In a round about way. My shield became my quest.

__

And nobody said that I would feel this pain,

Coram told me all about the physical pain, but this, I'm unprepared for

__

Nobody said that I would feel this way

The feelings of loneliness and wanting

__

Now I need to explain

But to whom?

__

I got something to give, 

Me, that's all.

__

I need someone to hold,

Someone to stop this empty feeling.

__

I need a special kind of something,

Still I don't know what I'm missing.

__

'Cause I don't wanna be alone,

Since I left George that's what I've been.

__

I wanna learn how to love,

As Jon tried to teach me.

__

I need to know how to care,

As George tried to teach me.

__

I got this special kind of something 

Something that makes me unique,

__

That I just need to share

But with whom?

__

I didn't really think about the consequence

I wanted to be a knight so bad I didn't think ahead, to when I would have to settle down as other knights do.

__

I got a one-way ticket out of innocence

That choice changed my life, there's no changing it now,

__

But that was my dream

To be a knight.

__

And this is my dream

I finally made it.

__

I can't spend another night on my own 

It's too much to bear

__

Never in my life felt so alone

My friends are so far away, too far.

__

Tell me can I explain

To them? I don't know.

__

I got something to give, 

Me, that's all.

__

I need someone to hold,

Someone to stop this empty feeling.

__

I need a special kind of something,

Love? Caring?

__

'Cause I don't wanna be alone,

Since I left George that's what I've been.

__

I wanna learn how to love,

As Jon tried to teach me.

__

I need to know how to care,

Like only a woman can. 

__

I got this special kind of something 

Something that makes me unique,

__

That I just need to share…with you.

With him? 

__

And if I keep pretending,

That I don't know what he's doing

__

How will you know

Can he see me well enough with those sea green eyes, to know?

__

The message I keep sending?

Can he see the pleading in mine? 

__

I got this special kind of something, 

But I don't know how to do this,

__

That I need to show

To you?

__

I got something to give, 

Myself, always myself.

__

I need someone to hold,

Will you stop this empty feeling?

__

I need a special kind of something,

Your love? And caring?

__

'Cause I don't wanna be alone,

You can help me. 

__

I wanna learn how to love,

Try to teach me, as Jon tried to teach me.

__

I need to know how to care,

Please? 

__

I got this special kind of something 

I'm sure you can see it, 

__

That I just need to share

With you.

__

(Something to give)

My heart, my soul, if you'll take it.

__

(Someone to hold)

Will you be there for me?

__

(A special kind of something)

A lover, an equal.

__

(Don't wanna be alone)

But I won't if you're there with me.

I need a special kind of something

'Cause I don't wanna be alone

(Learn how to love)

Teach me how

__

(Know how to care)

Care for you? Or maybe even care for me?

__

(A special kind of something)

I'm special,

__

(I just need to share)

And willing to share.

I got a special kind of something 

That I just need to share

With you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? Please review, flames welcomed with open arms as it proves someone's actually read it. There will be a sequel but it'll be from Liam's point of view.

~ü~

Geloë


	2. Is That You-?

IS THAT YOU-

IS THAT YOU-?

Disclaimer - All characters and occurrences mentioned in this song-fic are the fantastic creations of Tamora Pierce, don't sue me - I couldn't pay you.

The song, "_Is that you-?_" is the property of Kavana; I got it off his CD single '_Special kind of something_' from Virgin music. I tweaked with the song length a bit 'cause I couldn't think up any more but the rest is the same

My second song-fic ever, and yes its my second fanfic ever aswell. be nice again, please This set in 'Lioness Rampant' and is Liam's thoughts after Alanna returns with the Dominion Jewel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Is that you?

Lying there in the arms of the Doi

__

Is that you?

A breathing corpse, almost.

__

Freeze and stop, I watch the clock 

Where are you? No, forget that I know where you are. Off after that magical jewel.

__

Another day

Not yet dawn but you're still not back.

__

The light goes on, the light goes off

Mere hours after you'd left I woke, still dark, your damn cat glows, did you know that?

__

And still you're away

Sun's up, are you still alive?

__

I sleep alone, eat on my own

The other's are no help, Coram's drunk stupid, even you're horse was going crazy, just like me.

__

'Most every night

Thankfully Thayet and Buri keep their distance too, you witched them, just as you witched me.

__

And now you've come home,

They brought you back, slung across a pony. You might as well been dead.

__

You're here with me tonight

But do I still dare?

Is that you?

The girl I loved

__

Is that somebody I used to know?

My love, my destiny

__

Are you the same girl?

Strong, determined, innocent.

__

That I used to kiss long ago?

That I fell in love with.

__

Are you the true love?

A lover, an equal 

__

That left me and ran away with my soul?

You took my heart the moment I looked into your eyes, did you know? You're silent plea caught me for eternity. 

__

Is that you?

I want it to be.

I never thought I'd ever see the girl again

I sat here wondering if you were dead, whether you were dying out there in the snow. Alone. Even here lying in your bed you could still die, you're so close as it is.

__

Its funny how over the years

I know you were only gone for one night, but it seemed like years. Waiting for you to awake feels like a lifetime.

__

You've still been my friend 

In my heart I know that you love me, you never wanted to hurt me.

__

How can I resist you when I need you so?

Knowing that only makes me ache to forgive you.

__

There's no time for tears, 

And yet I cried; as much as I care for you, I believed you'd die that night for that stupid jewel.

__

There's nowhere to go.

Can't you see you've trapped me into this? 

Is that you?

The girl I lost to a magical jewel, and her far-away prince.

Is that somebody I used to know?

My destiny, my death.

Are you the same girl?

Headstrong, a puppet, devious.

That I used to kiss long ago?

The reason I fell apart. 

__

Are you the true love?

A lover, a foe?

That left me and ran away with my soul?

'Cause that's what you did, snatched my soul with you magic, leaving me unclean, contaminated forever.

Is that you?

I think so.

Are you the same girl?

The redheaded flame that rekindled my Dragon heart.

__

Are you the right one for me?

Or are you meant for the prince, or maybe your thief?

Baby, baby is it you?

I thought so, I want so, but maybe not.

Is that you?

The one I'm walking away from, for both our sakes.

Somebody I used to know?

The kitten that, would play and love, was mine.

__

Are you the same girl?

A past lover, now just a friend, 

__

Are you the same girl that I used to know?

That's how it has to be, it just has to…

Are you the true love?

The one I'll stay with for the rest of my life, until my time comes for me to die. 

__

Is that you?

Not anymore

Is it you?

The cause I have to give my life for.

Is it you?

My life for yours?

Is that you?

Willingly I would.

Are you the same girl?

My kitten, my love.

Are you the true love?

It doesn't matter anymore

Is it you?

The one I left.

Baby is that you?

The one I loved, and will always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? Please review, flames welcomed with open arms as it proves someone's bothered enough to actually read it. Hope it isn't too confusing to follow.

~ü~

Geloë


End file.
